The Pathology Core (D) will be located in the Charles T. Wethington Building at the University of Kentucky. This core will provide equipment, services and training for processing and sectioning tissues embedded in paraffin. Dr. Katz will oversee this core, which includes sectioning and basic stains, as well as immunostains for common epitopes linked to obesity and adipose inflammation. Equipment includes a tissue processor, two paraffln microtomes, microscope, and stage for stitching paraffin sections together through imaging software.